Dormire Senza Incubi
by Dogsrule
Summary: When Feliciano Vargas finally snaps, and forms L'impero italiano, The Italian Empire he capture a certain German nation to convince him to become allies with him. But what happens when Ludwig says no and vows to turn Feliciano back to the nation he was?


Ciao~! This is a RP between **HipsterMustache** and myself! The awesome Dogsrule! XD I did Italy's part and she did Germany and we both shared Romano…that sounds kinda wrong… :/

Buts anyway! Some warnings (so you don't bitch at me later): OOC (what do you expect when someone goes nuts and tries to take over the world?), mentions of past mPreg, character death galore, and blood/torture/all that stuff. So…yeah. Don't like, don't read 'nuff said.

Neither one of us owns Hetalia…no matter how cool that would be…

Anything else…? OH! Yeah! The title '_**Dormire Senza Incubi**_' will be explained later in this fanfic. I can't say anything now because it will kind of ruin it. ;)

EDIT: Thanks to **Medea Gorgo **for fixing the Italian in this. :D I'm just a beginner with it so I still have to rely on Google translate for most stuff. :/

* * *

Ludwig Beilschmidt stared with wide eyes at the carnage of the nations of the world, through the pictures Feliciano was showing him. "Italy, I-I...why would you do this? Am I next? You know I won't hurt you..."

"It's not to hurt you Ludwig. I'm only showing you the path to a new world that I'm creating." Feliciano Vargas now the newly named Italian Empire said as he put the pictures back in his pocket. "They're a necessary evil that can't be avoided."

"Feliciano, this was SPAIN! You love him!"

"Does it matter?" Feliciano replied with a dark smirk. "He defied me so this was his punishment. I can assure you I was much kinder to him than some."

Ludwig took a deep breath. "You've done it to every nation around me. Am I next?"

Feliciano looked up at the larger nation with a calculating look. "That depends. Will you become my ally and help me?"

"Ally?" He said eyes wide. "Why would you want me as an ally?"

"Haven't we always been allies Ludwig? I would think you would jump at the chance."

"Feliciano, I...I did this during WW2. It's not the right path and you'll eventually regret it. I can't support this. I still love you, but I can't support this."

Feliciano glared at Ludwig before he slammed him against a nearby wall with a surprising amount of strength. "YOU wanted me to be stronger then, and I am now. YOU wanted me to be able to defend myself, and I can now. I'm what you wanted then so why are you complaining now Ludwig?"

"I wanted you to get stronger, but not like this. Not by betraying the people who care about you. I went through this, believe me, you're going to hurt the person you care about the most!"

"No...This is just petty jealousy because I'M the empire now and was able to do things you could not. I'm sure you heard the recent news about Russia?"

"Yes, Feliciano, I have. Look. I'm not joining you. There's nothing you can say that will make me want to. Please, Feliciano, there's still time to turn back and be forgiven."

"I don't need to be forgiven." Feliciano said with a scowl as he took a step back. Then he pulled out a small radio and spoke in muffled Italian to it before putting it away. "If you won't join me then I'll give you time to think this over...and realize where you went wrong." He said just as a large group of men came in and started dragging Ludwig off. "Arrivederchi Germania. I'm sure you'll come to your senses soon."

Ludwig struggled as they took him away. After three weeks of just torture and sleepless nights, Feliciano went to visit Ludwig in his windowless room. He was shaking, knees up to his chest, taking deep breaths. He had many lacerations, burns, bruises, and he had broken fingers. "I-Italy, I have not changed my mind! I will never join you! Not when you're evil!"

"...I'm not evil Ludwig. You're just proving how useless that German pride of yours is. When will you finally learn to listen to reason?"

"The day I support what you're doing is the day I die. WW2 turned out horribly. This is going to end up much worse."

"You're wrong Ludwig. There are few nations left who are and are able to stand against me. I'm simply following in nonno's footsteps...but unlike him _I won't _fall."

"Italy, do you still love me?" He said, hands shaking more than the rest of him.

Feliciano didn't reply. But after a few seconds passed he sighed and said, "Si...I do." Then he turned and walked out of the room.

After a year of this hard torture, he hadn't given in yet. He was still saying no.

"Why do you keep saying no Ludwig?" Feliciano asked one day as soon as he walked into the room. "I thought you cared about me all these years. Was I wrong to believe that?"

He was worse off now. He was now blind, and was looking terrible with bruises, cuts, lacerations, scars, broken fingers, three missing fingers, and burns. "I will always love you."

"Then why don't you join me? All you do now is call me evil and say that everything I'm doing is wrong."

"I don't support what you're doing. Feliciano, I can't join you. Have you already hurt the one you care about?"

"Do you mean you and fratello? Is that what you're talking about?"

"What happened to him?" He murmured.

"He's currently in one of the rooms near you."

"Italy, you have to let us go...please, this is wrong..." He said shakily.

Feliciano sighed and said, "You keep saying that. You're starting to sound like a broken record."

"Italy, you don't understand. I am going to die if you leave me here, and if you love me you won't let that happen. The same goes for Romano."

"You'll both be fine. It's not like I've done anything to your countries or in fratello's case his part of our country. You'll heal soon enough."

"Italy, I will never join you. You would be better off killing me." He said, breathing lightly.

Feliciano glared then drew himself up to his full height. "Why do you insist on being so stubborn? All of the others are either part of my empire or about to. Why won't you give up already Ludwig?"

Ludwig gave the first small smile in ages. "That German pride, ja?"

"You mean that useless German pride. I can definitely say that you and fratello are the same in that respect." Feliciano replied with a scowl.

Ludwig laid his head back down, already exhausted from what little effort it took to speak. He was looking much worse, voice raspy.

Feliciano sighed then said, "Well, seeing how I'm having difficulty with the space here your getting a roommate. I hope you can get along well." Then he walked out as the sounds of footsteps came in followed by the sound of someone being thrown to the ground in front of Ludwig.

"Dammit! Why the hell aren't you listening Feliciano? Snap out of this shit already!" The loud voice called out after them. "Chigi...first stuck in one damn room and now another..."

"Romano?" Ludwig murmured, eyes closed. It wouldn't matter, he was blind..."Romano, he won't listen. He's not Feliciano anymore."

"...I can see that potato bastard. I'm not that fucking stupid." Lovino spat. Then he got a good look at Ludwig despite the poor lighting in the room. "D-Did mio fratellino do all this to you...?"

"Ja...I would open my eyes, but it wouldn't do any good. I lost my sight months back." He murmured, sprawled on the ground.

"Heh, and I lost the feeling in my left hand." Lovino said with a humorless laugh as he leaned against a nearby wall. But then he glared at Ludwig and growled, "But why the hell did you let this happen to him? All the times he came in to 'talk' to me he keeps going on about how this is what you wanted! Are you that screwed up in the head to do this you damn asshole?"

"I told him I wanted him to be able to defend himself. Not this." He said, and though he would usually be extremely annoyed, his voice had lost all fight and will.

Lovino let out a snort, "And now you can see the fine job you did. So congrats on that potato bastard."

There was no response, the silence falling like a thick blanket over the room.

"...you still alive bastard?" Lovino tentatively asked.

"Ja. Romano, I do not see the point in being enemies anymore. I've never had anything against you, but you need to let go of what you have against me, because it's gone." He spoke in a very light voice that sounded like it should be wavering but it wasn't.

"...W-Why the hell should I dammit? You're part of the reason why my fratellino's trying to take over the whole damn world now! And also the reason why Spain's..." Lovino stuttered then trailed off as he started thinking of past memories with the cheerful happy Spaniard. "I-It's your fault dammit. All your fault..."

"In part, it was my fault." At this, three men came in and grabbed Ludwig and lifted him, dragging him out of the room as he just gave a low breathy sentence. "I still love your brother, Lovino...and I always will."

Lovino waited until they closed the door again to speak. "allora perchè mio fratello e l'uomo a cui tenevo se ne sono andati..?" (Then why is my brother and the man I care about gone..?) He asked before he started crying.

The next day, they threw Ludwig back into the room, and Ludwig was bleeding heavily from his stomach as tears streamed down his face.

"...what did he do to you now?" Lovino quietly asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"It isn't important. He...he held a gun to my head and made me have sex with him. Then when I was..." He seemed to be resisting the urge to vomit, "...he shot me in the stomach twice."

"...I don't know what the hell is happening or why...It's like there some random bastard running around with Feliciano's face and voice..."

"I don't understand it...one day, he'll snap out of it. I warned him that he would hurt the ones he loved the most. You...and me, and...everyone else..." His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes.

"He better snap out of it..." Lovino grumbled/muttered to himself. "I want my stupido fratellino back..."

"We all do." He said, his lips curling up a little in a smile.

Lovino sat there quietly for a few seconds before a reckless idea came into his head. "Hey...potato bastard? How much do you want Feliciano back?"

Ludwig's voice was suddenly stronger. "I would give my life for him to return to normal."

"Interesting...are you against trying to break out of this damn place to do that?"

"I've tried. It's too sec-...but there were never two of us. I can help you escape."

"Si...exactly. And it works in our favor that Feliciano would never think I'd work with you bastard." Lovino replied smirking. "So are you up for it?"

Ludwig nodded and gave a smirk as well. "Stay safe afterwards, alright? I'd never forgive myself if you escaped then died."

"There's no way in hell I'll be that damn stupid to do that bastard. But don't you die on Feliciano or I'll bring you back just to kill you myself." Lovino taunted while still smirking. "So, have any idea about how to get out of this hellhole?"

"Deal. I'm not very strong, but I can distract them long enough. Help me up." He said, wincing at the simple strength it took to raise his arm.

"Fine...I guess I'll be the one to knock out the damn guards then. Make sure it's a good distraction bastard."

"I can promise you it will be." He stood up with his help and managed to get to the door, calling out. "I've decided to join Italy! Open the door so I can sign the paperwork." Cheering was heard as the door was opened and in the rush, every guard ran to tell Feliciano while in the excitement the door was left open.

Slipping behind the guards Lovino reached out and grabbed the guns off of two of the guards then shot them all in the back. "Huh. You actually did do a good distraction bastard." He said. Then he groaned when he saw the shocked look on Ludwig's face and said, "I didn't shoot them with a _real _gun bastard. It's a tranquilizer dumbass. Now will you hurry up and come with me?"

"I can barely walk, I'll slow you down, you have to leave me here!" He said in a hissing whisper.

Lovino stared at him then sighed. "Fine...but switch clothes with the bastard lying next to you. You two look kind of similar so they'll take you out of here themselves." Then he ran off.

He did as he was told and laid down, pretending to be unconscious as the rest of them were.

"Where the hell is he..?" Lovino grumbled out loud as he ran through the halls. "The asshole went and changed everything! DAMMIT!"

"I can see you broke out fratello. I'd never thought you'd choose to work with Ludwig since you always say you hate him." Feliciano spoke up behind Lovino.

"FELICIANO! You have to listen to me, your fratello! Dammit, you're hurting people! Good fucking people!"

"...and you're the same as Ludwig. Always telling me useless things. But tell me fratello, how DID you get out of that room?"

"...Your guards are idiots." He simply said, and he moved so quick Feliciano didn't have time to react. He pushed Feliciano against a wall with his arm against his neck. "Feli, goddammit, you're going to kill the ones you love! You're going to regret this! Think! How did you feel during WW2 with how the potato bastard was? He's feeling WORSE because he didn't throw you into a torture chamber!"

Feliciano shoved Lovino away and growled, "What does it matter to you? You're the same as all of them! Always calling me an idiot and useless! Well now who's the 'useless' one? They're all cowering from my power because they KNOW I can get rid of them whenever I feel like it!"

"Where did the NICE, LOVING Feliciano go?" He snarled. "You asshole, the potato bastard loves you and you're treating him like he's a toy you can kill whenever you please! You know what? Forget it! Kill me! Go on, you have a gun in your pocket! You kill me, take over my half!"

"...do you want to die that much?" Feliciano asked darkly. "I thought you were stronger than that fratello."

"I just want you to know what it feels like to lose every fucking thing you care about. Don't ever tell me you love me or the potato again, because you don't. And you know it. You hate both of us and you wouldn't bat a damned eyelash if we were both dead tomorrow."

"S-Shut up...Just shut up..." Feliciano muttered with a small flinch.

"If he were to be tortured to death TONIGHT, you wouldn't care, would you? Probably have a drink of wine with all your army men, wouldn't you? If you were to WATCH it happen to him, you would probably laugh. You aren't my fratello anymore. You're a stranger with his face and voice and memories and a crazy disposition for murder and pain. During WW2, he could have had you thrown into a fucking camp for being gay! He didn't rat you out! And this is how you returned the goddamn favor. That's SICK."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Feliciano screamed as he slapped Lovino full across the face. "You...you know nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"I know more than you think. The bastard told me he loved you. After all of this, he loves you. You don't care about him."

Feliciano didn't answer but instead chose to glare at Lovino with his eyes blazing with anger and for some reason pain.

Lovino glared back without fear.

"...you still haven't changed. As stubborn and rude as ever." Feliciano finally spat after a while.

"Si, but you have. The only ones who love you anymore are the potato sucking bastard and strangely, me. Bastard, you don't see it, do you? Everyone hates you."

"...you don't think I know that? Now they're all paying the price for it."

"They loved you. Everyone did. Oh, and I hope you know this one thing if you don't care about anything else. I was pregnant. And now I'm not."

"...Spagna's?"

"Si. A girl." He said, not noticing the tears coming to his eyes. "Three months along."

Feliciano chose not to respond, instead he just stood and watched.

"The first night you shoved me into those cells, I had a miscarriage. But you wouldn't care that you'd inadvertently murdered your niece. The fearless Italian Empire wouldn't care, had it been the baby or the potato bastard or me."

"...did anyone tell you why I chose to become the Italian Empire?" Feliciano suddenly asked.

"No. Do I want to hear it or is it just more of the whole damned, 'I was useless, waa waa waa!' thing?'"

"It was for you."

"... scusi?" (excuse me?)

"You heard me. Yes I wanted to prove that I'm not useless but I wanted to get you noticed too. But luckily for you all of the hatred is on me alone."

"Feliciano, you're crazy." He said.

"I've been told that plenty of times already fratello. It really does get old after a while." Feliciano replied with a small smirk. But then he reached behind him and pushed his gun into Lovino's hand.

"What do you want me to do with this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you angry after everything I've done?" Feliciano asked calmly. "I would have thought you'd jump at the chance to shoot me and get rid of the problem once and for all."

Lovino stared at the gun in his palm, hand slowly closing around the weapon. "I..." He slowly raised the gun, pointing it at Feliciano, finger on the trigger. "I can't do it. I still love you, Feliciano. You're my fratello." With that he dropped the gun and kicked it back to Feliciano.

"Well..." Feliciano calmly said with a smirk. "I guess you're just not strong enough to pull the trigger."

"No, I'm not. I would never kill you, bastard, and you'd do well enough to remember that. You don't deserve my love. You don't deserve his love, and that fact that he and I still love you is a miracle in and of itself. When you finally snap out of it, you'll be lucky that not everyone will hate you."

"As I said before _fratello_, it doesn't matter if they hate me. There's nothing they can do about it. Now are you willing to go back to your cell or do I need to call the guards?"

"Call the bastards, I don't care." With that. he ran past Feliciano and out the door.

Feliciano let out a small growl as he pulled out his radio and called his men. When they arrived he pointed at the door and said, "He ran through there. Bring him back to me." As they ran off Feliciano smiled and said, "You can run but don't think you can ever hide fratello." As he bent down and picked up his gun again, placing it back in the holder behind him.

Ten minutes later, the guards came in with empty hands. "Sir, we can't find him. He must have somehow left the buil-" He heard on his radio, "Vincent! Tell the boss that Lovino is dead! He told me to tell him... 'ti voglio bene fratellino forse un giorno ricambierai'." (I love you, brother. Maybe one day you'll return the feelings.)

"...so fratello is dead...?" Feliciano softly asked, not looking at the guard.

The man nodded. "Yes, sir."

"...I see." Then he turned and walked to his office, but before he reached his desk he glanced over at a full length mirror and walked over to it, taking note of the look of his face and eyes…of how much they had changed over the years. It was almost impossible to recognize any of the past features that Feliciano would have had. No happy oblivious smile, and especially his eyes, which were now a cold almost empty dark brown that had resulted after years of killing and torturing others.

'Are you proud of yourself?' his reflected image seemed to ask suddenly. 'Sure you hold the world in the palm of your hands, but you've already destroyed many lives to get there, even lives of the people you cared about and who cared about you. First Austria, Hungary, Spain. Now Ludwig and your own grande fratello, and you've painted the hands of North Italy red with blood. I hope you're proud of yourself.'

"S-Shut up..." Feliciano whispered.

Meanwhile Ludwig, however, wasn't so lucky, and was caught. He was thrown back into his cell and just closed his eyes, not moving. He began to hum a tune to a lullaby Feliciano had sang to him every time he woke up from a WW2 nightmare. His body slowly relaxed.

'Shut up? Is that all the great Italian Empire can say?' his reflection replied with a small smirk. 'I thought you were the nation who was going to change the world. Are you finally able to see what everyone else has seen this entire time? A cold hearted murderer? Lucky for them they haven't seen the first murder you committed. The one of Feliciano Vargas.'

"..."

'No comment? Or are you just upset because what I said is true. You killed yourself when you started this crazy plan, and in doing so destroyed the Italy that they all knew and loved.'

One of his men called into the room, "We found Germania."

"A-And...?" Feliciano asked tearing his eyes away from the mirror.

"He's...um...it's not relevant, but he appears to be humming 'Dormire senza incubi'." (Sleep without nightmares)

Feliciano froze. Then he nodded and said, "Where is he? I need to see him again."

"In his cell, sir. He won't respond when we try to talk to him, sir."

"Very well." Then he turned and headed directly to the cell. When he arrived he slowly walked in and motioned for the guards to leave. "L-Ludwig...?" He stuttered.

His voice was worse than before, eyes closed, hands unsteady but not moving. "Italy, it is good to know Romano didn't kill you. I'm upset that he died, but at least he's with Gott. I wonder how my bruder is doing. Have you killed him? Probably not, he poses no threat. I need some sleep. Guten nacht." He hummed a few more verses of Dormire senza inbubi and then well into sleep. When Feliciano's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized that Ludwig was on the brink of death. Nation or not, they could die, and he looked like one push could send him tumbling over the edge.

"L-Ludwig...m-mi dispiace..." Feliciano whimpered with a few tears starting to fall, not knowing if the German heard him or not. "M-Mi dispiace... per t-tutto..." (I-I'm sorry... for e-everything...)

One of the guards walked in. "Sir, we have to go, it's time for his...ahem...appointment."

"Cancel it. There will be no more torture for him." Feliciano said without turning around. "Leave us."

Ludwig's fingers twitched in the darkness, the guard's eyes widening. "B-But sir...has something happened?"

"It's no concern to you! Leave! Now!" Feliciano ordered with a harsh tone.

He immediately left, the door shutting behind him. The light turned on so Feliciano could see better, and in the light he looked so much worse. Surviving on bread and water as food for that long had last effects.

Feliciano didn't speak for a while, too tongue-tied to utter a word. But when he finally gathered enough courage too all he could said was, "I-I… I understand what you and fratello were talking about.."

Ludwig's eyes cracked open and they were a very pale shade of blue as he whispered. "Am I dead?"

"N-No...you're not." Feliciano answered, refusing to look Ludwig in the eye. "You're still alive."

"Ich leibe dich."

"Why...?" He asked as the tears started running down his face. "Why...? A-After everything I...? Y-You and fratello are right...I'm much much worse than you during WWII...I'm much worse than anyone of us was…"

"I can't see you, but...I assume you're crying. Don't."

"W-WHY NOT?" Feliciano demanded but didn't bother to stop the tears. "I'M A FUCKING MURDERER LUDWIG! WHO'S FUCKING MURDERING HANDS ARE DYED IN THE BLOOD OF FRIENDS AND FAMILY!"

"Come here." He managed to say sternly, and he managed to pet Feliciano's hair, cringing when he moved his arm. "Calm down. All you have to do is disband the empire and move on. Things cleared after WW2, and they'll clear after this. Besides, you have Southern Italy to take care of now."

"I-I don't want to take care of it...I want fratello here...He's the one who should be taking care of it…" He cried leaning in to Ludwig's touch.

Ludwig shhed him. "Don't mourn over him. His soul is in heaven. At least me and him 'made up' before he died."

"I-I know...he told me..." Then he paused and said, "maybe it would be better if I wasn't here too...then a better representative for Italy would show up..."

"Feliciano, if you do that, I'll never forgive myself. As is, I can't see, walk well, or do anything much, but I'll find a way to go with you."

"NO! I don't want you gone! I-I don't!" Feliciano cried, breaking away from the persona of the Italian Empire. "B-But...w-why wouldn't you forgive yourself...I'm the one who did everything and chose to do it..."

"Because I let you do it." He said softly.

"N-No you didn't...it was me..a-all me..." Feliciano whimpered looking away.

"Kiss me."

"C-Che cosa...?"

"Kiss me, please. I would do it myself, but I can't see your face."

Feliciano leaned in close enough to be just a few inches away from Ludwig's face. "M-Ma… ma perché?" (b-but…but why?) he asked, slipping back into his native tongue from the surprise request.

"Because I miss feeling the touch of your lips." He said, smiling a bit.

"I missed yours too..." Feliciano said with his voice barely above a whisper.

Ludwig reached forward, tracing gently with his fingers until he touched his lips, then moved his head forward where his lips took place of the finger.

Not saying a word Feliciano leaned in the kiss back pouring in all the swirling complicated emotions running through him.

Ludwig finally had to pull away for air, smiling sadly. "I wish I could see your beautiful face..."

Feliciano stopped and backed away. "Mi dispiace...it's because of me you can't see..."

"Feliciano, I don't care if I can't see. I love you and I just want to be with you." He said, holding out a hand blindly.

"Why...why do you love me...? I don't deserve it..."

"Because Feliciano didn't do anything." He said. "I've been in that position before and it's tough."

"W-What's that supposed to mean? I AM Feliciano!"

"You are Feliciano and Italy. The nation half of you did this." He closed his eyes. "I will always love you, Feliciano..." His eyes slipped closed as he slipped against the wall, limp.

"L-Ludwig...?" Feliciano stuttered as he stared. "A-Are you okay...?"

Ludwig didn't respond, silence filling the room.

"N-NO! LUDWIG!" Feliciano cried out as he lunged forward and tightly hugged the limp body. "Y-You can't be dead! You can't!"

He hung limp, blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"N-No...i-it can't be...f-first fratello and now you...?" Feliciano cried, still clinging to Ludwig's body.

A guard walked in at the loud noises and his eyes widened. "DEFIBRILLATOR! NOW!" He took the machine he was brought and took Ludwig's shirt off, revealing horrible scars marks, and wounds, but he placed the pads on his chest and shocked him. "CLEAR!"

"P-Please come back Ludwig...p-per favore..."

Ludwig didn't respond, the man shocking him three more times before closing his eyes. "Sir, he's dead."

"NO! He can't be dead! Do something! He's a nation! He can't die from this!" Feliciano screeched frightening the guards with his current actions.

The guard swallowed thickly. "I'll try again." He shocked him a few more times, unable to awaken the man.

"N-No...h-he's not dead! He can't be dead!" Feliciano stuttered as he stared at Ludwig's body. "H-He can't be..."

The guard looked up. "But this is good, si? Now you can take over his country."

"I don't want it!" Feliciano yelled. Then he calmed down and said, "...The Italian Empire is no more. Even if I have to kill myself to do that I'll make sure this damned Empire is gone for good. Go tell my boss it's over."

The guard swallowed. "Sir...surely you didn't care about this man this much?"

Feliciano gave him a steely glare. "He's one of the most important people in the world to me! Now do as I told you to! Go to my boss and disband the Italian Empire right now!"

He hesitated before nodding, running out. After a minute or so, Ludwig's eyes opened. "Hn..."

Feliciano saw it and knelt down next to him. "L-Ludwig...?"

Ludwig mumbled. "Feliciano, I think I'm going to be sick."

"LUDWIG! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Feliciano cried happily ignoring Ludwig's complaint and wrapped his arms around the larger man.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Y-You died..." Feliciano whimpered as he buried his face into Ludwig's shirt. "M-Mi dispiace...i-it's all my fault..."

"Feliciano, stop saying that. Just get me to a hospital so it doesn't happen again."

"I will.." Feliciano said with a nod. Then he called some men in to get Ludwig moved to the nearby hospital.

Ludwig was laying in his bed, heart monitor beeping normally as he slept. He looked horrible, but they had dressed his wounds, treated his untreated burns, casted his broken bones, and given him pain medication.

"Ludwig..." Feliciano whispered as he sat by the bedside.

He didn't respond, but he did smile a little, probably at the sound of his voice.

"I know you say you love me but why...?" Feliciano continued not noticing the smile. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I've treated you so horribly...even Russia's been kinder to someone under his rule..."

Ludwig murmured, awake. "Because I don't stop loving someone when they need it the most."

Feliciano let out a small yelp and fell off the bed. "L-Ludwig? Y-You heard me?"

Ludwig let out a small smile. "Ja."

"You're a jerk." Feliciano said with a small pout. "Don't you know it's rude to listen in on anyone?"

"I love you." He said, smiling a bit wider.

"Ti...ti amo..." Feliciano whispered looking down at the floor.

"Ich leibe dich." He said.

"...do you need anything?" Feliciano suddenly asked. "Like food or water?"

"Water..." He murmured.

"Ve~ I'll get it!" Feliciano said as he reached over to the pitcher on the nightstand and filled up a cup. Then he held it out to Ludwig saying, "Here."

Ludwig's eyes widened and he smiled, letting Feliciano feed him. He reached out and touched Feliciano's cheek, leading his face towards his, kissing him gently.

After the kiss Feliciano sat back confused. "Ve? What is it?"

"I've missed hearing 'Ve~' for ages, Feliciano..."

"Oh...I guess I never noticed that I stopped saying it..." Feliciano said, feeling a little flustered and embarrassed.

"I missed hearing it." He murmured, closing his eyes and passing out.

Feliciano sat staring at Ludwig for a few moments. Then he stood up and kissed the larger man's forehead and whispered, "Ti amerò per sempre amore mio. promettimi solo di non lasciarmi" (I'll love you forever my love. Just promise not to leave me.)

!~!~!~!~!~!

It had been ten years since then. The world was slowly recovering, but for some reason, none of the nations held a grudge against Feliciano. They all figured he had snapped, as nations do from time to time, and they didn't blame him for it. In the meantime, people had stopped calling him weak (HM. I WONDER WHY).

Ludwig hadn't gone to a meeting since then, having Gilbert sit in as his representative instead. One morning, Ludwig yawned and managed to get into his wheelchair. "I...I think I can go to the meeting today." Oh, did I mention? Feliciano and Ludwig were soon after married (after, of course, Ludwig recovered). Feliciano did wake up with nightmares often, in which case Ludwig would do what Feliciano had done for him when he was recovering from WW2. Hold him close and sing him a lullaby. He ended up losing mobility in his legs and it was a struggle to use his hands, but he wasn't angry about it.

"Ve? Are you sure you want to go today Ludwig? We're really not doing anything." Feliciano asked with a confused expression.

"I do. I'm tired of sitting around all day." He muttered, yawning.

"Okay! But you might want to bring your own food today. England said that he's cooking for all of us." Feliciano warned smiling.

Ludwig grimaced. "I doubt his food got better." He sighed. "Pack some pasta for the both of us."

"Yay! Pasta! I can't wait!" Feliciano happily cheered. "And si! If anything I think it's gotten even worse!"

"I bet." He said. When they got to the meeting, Ludwig hesitated to go in. "Bruder and the rest of them haven't seen me since...before 'it'. Push me, please."

Feliciano nodded and grasped the handles of the wheelchair. "They're going to be really surprised to see you! But is it okay if I go to the restroom after I take you in there? I forgot to go before we left."

"Ja." He said, gripping the armrests tightly. When they went in there, the meeting had already started.

"WHOA! IS THAT GERMANY?" Alfred exclaimed with a wide eyed stare.

"Of course it is you bloody git! Who else would it be?"

"Ohonhonhon~ as calm and handsome as ever~"

"It's nice to have you back da. So...please become one with Russia."

Kiku walked up to the pair and bowed. "It is nice to have you back Doitsu-san."

"Kesesese, I warned ya West. You just didn't listen to the awesome me." Gilbert called from his seat with a smirk on his face.

Ludwig muttered, "I'm regretting coming today." He opened his eyes and sighed. "Shut up, France. Bruder, shut up. I can HEAR the smirk on your face."

"Awww! Don't be like that West! Aren't I your awesome older bruder?"

After listening to the other nations a bit more Feliciano quickly excused himself and walked into the empty bathroom and shut the door.

'You seem to be doing well.' A sudden voice said behind Feliciano causing to whip around and stare at the speaker. "F-Fratello…?" Feliciano stuttered not sure of what he was seeing.

'Si. Who the hell else would it be dumbass? The fucking tooth fairy?' The image scoffed, wavering in and out a little. "But…at least you're back to normal now. Guess that potato sucking bastard really did come through for you.'

But hearing that the shocked look on Feliciano's face changed to sadness. "F-Fratello…m-mi dispiace…"

'…don't be. Like the bastard said it was North Italy who did it, NOT Feliciano Vargas. Keep thinking that and I'll have to come back from the dead and beat the shit out of you. You're all of Repubblica italiana now so act like it dammit.'

"Si…I understand." Feliciano said with a small smile. "grazie…fratellone. For everything you've done for me."

Giving a small smile back Lovino nodded then disappeared, leaving Feliciano in a empty room once again.

Letting out a small sigh Feliciano turned and headed back to the meeting hall, but stopped in front of one of the windows. Instead of the cold dark color he had been seeing for years his eyes (but they still held some pain inside them) were starting to return to their bright amber. To Feliciano it was amazing that they didn't hate him for it, after all he definitely did deserve it. But…maybe it goes to show that you never really give on the ones you care about. You have to stand beside each other through thick and thin while hoping for the best.

But since Feliciano knew he didn't deserve it and probably never would, on the day he disbanded L'impero italiano he made a vow to himself and all of the other nations, especially Ludwig, that no matter what ever happens again he will always stay the happy cheerful Italy they've always known and loved and to never again sink into what had created the Italian Empire in the first place.

After waving a small squirrel on the branch Feliciano walked off and went back to the others while hoping that lunch would be soon and hoping that Arthur wouldn't be too mad at him for bringing in pasta so he and Ludwig wouldn't have to eat his food.

But it wouldn't matter if he did anyway. At least he was finally together with Ludwig again.

* * *

SEE! Happy ending! Always a good thing. :D But…does anybody else think it's weird that Italian for Germany is Germania? Or is it just me? :/

Tell us what you think! Dogsrule OUT! (=ヮ=)৩ (≧ワ≦)ᕤ


End file.
